Messages can include a variety of media, such as audio, video, or images. Some systems may require users to launch media applications outside of the messaging application in order to capture, transmit, and view media. Furthermore, including media in a message may require the user to perform multiple steps to capture the content, include the captured content in a message, and send the message to a recipient. The recipient may then need to perform multiple steps or explicitly launch a separate media application to play back or view the content.